To War (Silver Snow)/Script
Opening Narration Lone Moon Together, the people of Fodlan relish the beauty of the brilliant moon overhead as another year ends. They recall sad partings and new acquaintances alike, but each person must still walk their chosen path alone. With each day, the presence of spring grows stronger and yet a lone moon still haunts the sky. A silent reminder, perhaps, of some inescapable truth… Event: The Imperial Army Rises Audience Chamber | Daytime * Rhea: Unforgivable! I cannot believe that the Adrestian Empire would embark on such a violent course of action. * Seteth: The fault is my own. I failed to see the wickedness within Edelgard's heart. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: "Is she wicked?" ** Choice 2: "What is her objective?" * Seteth: ** Choice 1 response: She plotted with ill-meaning strangers to achieve her own ambitions and defiled the Holy Tomb. If that is not wicked, what is? ** Choice 2 response: There is no question on that front. She clearly wishes to conquer all of Fodlan. And in order to achieve her own selfish ambitions, she plotted with ill-meaning strangers and defiled the Holy Tomb. * Seteth: Or perhaps her ambitions are even grander than we know. Perhaps she is planning to make herself a false deity by demonizing the Church of Seiros... * Rhea: Adrestia received its very name through a divine oracle. To injure the goddess is a sin most foul that shall not be forgiven nor forgotten. We must stop the Empire...and quickly. (Shamir enters) * Shamir: I have returned, Rhea. * Rhea: Welcome back, Shamir. Were you able to discern the Empire's movements? * Shamir: Their main troops are marching towards Garreg Mach. It is said that they will join forces with Edelgard's army and arrive within two weeks. * Seteth: Two weeks? That is not enough time! It will require all of our efforts just to prepare our defenses before then. We must send notice to all surrounding villages at once. We must order the residents of Garreg Mach to flee for their lives. * Shamir: It will be done. (Shamir leaves) * Rhea: …Professor…listen closely. If our enemy invades the monastery, I will have no choice but to stand upon the battlefield. If something happens to me...I am entrusting my sacred duties to you. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: "Why me?" ** Choice 2: "Sacred duties?" * Rhea: 'You must have guessed it by now. The truth of who you are. Or perhaps I should say, your lost memories are surely beginning to return. I have acted all these long years as a mere proxy for you. But the duty is yours and yours alone. Only you can lead the people of Fodlan. ''(Byleth nods, then exits) * '''Seteth: …Rhea, please. You must tell me all that you know. I beg of you. * Rhea: … * Seteth: That one…is the progenitor god. Am I correct? * Rhea: In a sense. Our dear professor is…a vessel. One who carries the power of the progenitor god within. In time, the vessel will become one with the power contained within, and the progenitor god shall return to this world. * Seteth: I see. I trust that you are aware of the questionable nature of this experiment? But I suppose there is no turning back… * Rhea: I ask that you help our friend…and in doing so, help her. I am waiting and hoping for the moment when our creator rules this wayward land once more. If Byleth does not have a C support with Seteth * Seteth: I am sorry, but I cannot do this. I am not certain it is just… * Rhea: I see. That is a shame. If Byleth has a C support with Seteth * Seteth: I understand. As ever, I will take you at your word. (Flayn enters) * Flayn: Lady Rhea, Brother, I will do my part as well! * Seteth: Flayn! Were you eavesdropping? Regardless, I am glad to hear it. You owe your life to the professor, after all. And in the end, they may prove to be our brethren. * Rhea: You have my gratitude, Seteth. And you as well, Flayn. As followers of the progenitor god, it is up to us to see our mission through. Explore At the start of the day * Byleth: … Dimitri I'll kill her… * Dimitri: … I'll have that girl's head. Just you wait… Claude The Empire is moving quickly... * Claude: The Empire is moving quickly. Edelgard must have been preparing for this for a while now. If you really think about it, she must have been planning for this even before you got the Sword of the Creator… Of course she was always a step ahead of us. We were blinded by the ball and the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and everything else… Ferdinand What now? * Ferdinand: Half of the Empire's six great noble families have declared their support for Edelgard. Of the other three, Lord Vestra was assassinated. Hubert, his son, will succeed him. Bernadetta's father, Count Varley, is under house arrest. His wife is now supporting Edelgard. And my father…he was stripped of his role as prime minister. As as result, House Aegir has lost all of its power, all of its land. We have lost everything. I…I… What do I do? Linhardt It occurs to me... * Linhardt: The most important nobles in the Empire are known for taking power from the previous emperor, my father included. I didn't think it possible that the Imperial princess could ascend the throne so easily. However, it seems that both my father and Caspar's are supporting Edelgard... Having both the Minister of Domestic Affairs and Minister of Military Affairs on your side gives you total control over the Empire's military and finances. They must have been making preparations for quite some time without anyone noticing... Caspar This doesn't feel right... * Caspar: I don't normally have a problem jumping into a fight, but it feels strange going up against my father. We aren't especially close, but he's not an opponent I'd want to face. I'd almost rather fight a monster! I hope he's not part of the group coming to attack Garreg Mach... Bernadetta What does this war mean for us? * Bernadetta: What does war with Edelgard mean for us, Professor? And why does she even want that? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I don't know. ** Choice 2: She seems to think force is the only way. * Bernadetta: ** Choice 1 response: Yeah, I guess we'd have to ask her. ** Choice 2 response: I wonder why she'd think that... * That's how it always goes, I guess. You never realize something can't be undone until you've done it. Dorothea Edie... Our own Edie... * Dorothea: Edelgard became emperor and raised an army, huh? Who knew the kid had it in her? I mean, yeah, of course, I knew she'd be emperor eventually, but... The more I think about it, the more surprised I am. I wonder who's going to win... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Us or her, you mean? ** Choice 2: We will not lose. (Relationship with Dorothea up) * Dorothea: ** Choice 1 response: But would it really be OK for Edelgard to win? ** Choice 2 response: Thinking about it makes me scared. We're up against the entire Imperial army! Still, I know someone as smart as you will figure something out... Petra Hmm... * Petra: I have had the arrival of a letter from Edelgard. She is asking...that I join her side. She is making the decision...no, she is deciding if Brigid is a friend or an enemy of the Empire. But my choice is not to be friends. My choice is to fight with you. Brigid is not a friend of the Empire. We will not be following again. We will be ready to fight with you instead. Dedue If His Highness wills it... * Dedue: His Highness calls for the head of Edelgard. For me, that is cause enough to fight. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That is against the teachings of the goddess. ** Choice 2: You're truly all right with that? (Relationship with Dedue up) * Dedue: ** Choice 1 response: Perhaps. But it is too late to stop him now. ** Choice 2 response: The hatred of His Highness is also my hatred. Any other feelings I may have are irrelevant. * Dedue: And if Edelgard was responsible in any way for the Tragedy of Duscur, that is something I cannot ignore. If that is the case, then she is my enemy. Felix She's starting an all-out war. * Felix: 'That girl's starting an all-out war, isn't she? But an enemy is an enemy, no matter who they are. Don't let compassion for her get in your way. Ashe and Annette ''Ashe: What's going to happen to us? Annette: We'll fight too... * '''Annette: Once the Imperial army reaches the monastery, we'll have no choice but to fight... * Ashe: What's going to happen to us? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Everything will be all right. (Relationship with Ashe up) ** Choice 2: I can't say for sure. * Ashe: ** Choice 1 response: I believe you. With the knights on our side, and especially with you, Professor, I know we can do this! * Annette: ** Choice 2 response: Oh. Well, we'll just have to try our best. Sylvain But...why? * Sylvain: Things must be pretty crazy in Faerghus about now. My father must be beside himself. I don't get it. Why did Edelgard make enemies with the nobles? ** Choice 1: I have no idea. ** Choice 2: For the sake of her ideals? * Sylvain: ** Choice 1: Me either.... Of course, even if we did get it, what do we do about it? (Relationship with Sylvain up) ** Choice 2: Ideals she believes in so much she was willing to start a war over them? Those must be some lofty ideals, to say the least. Mercedes I guess we have no choice... * Mercedes: I guess we have no choice but to fight, have we? Oh, but why would Edelgard do something like this? I'm sure we'll be all right though, Professor. The goddess will keep us safe. Ingrid She was so composed. * Ingrid: 'To think that the Flame Emperor was Edelgard all along... Flayn's abduction, Jeralt's murder, the turmoil in Remire Village... Whether or not she was the mastermind behind what happened, it at least seems like she was involved. And yet she was able to remain so composed while she was enrolled in the Officer's Academy. Lorenz ''Do we stand a chance? * '''Lorenz: The Empire's aggression cannot stand. But if we are going to attack them now, we must be honest with ourselves about our chances of success. It goes without saying that I will fight the Imperial army with everything I have, for as long as I am able. But House Gloucester's territory is adjacent to Imperial lands. Let us proceed with caution. Raphael These muscles aren't just for show! * Raphael: I hear the Alliance's territory will be in danger if we don't get rid of these Empire guys! If the Alliance is in danger, that means my sister's in danger too! There's no way I'm gonna allow that. It doesn't matter how many guys they throw at us, I'll beat 'em all! These muscles aren't just for show! But first, I gotta get some food. Ignatz I will protect it! * Ignatz: You know, Professor, I'm glad that I came to the Officers Academy. I feel accepted here. I've learned so much. Honestly, I'm surprised at how much I've grown. So, I will not let the academy be destroyed. It's important to me, and I will protect it! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I feel the same. (Relationship with Ignatz up) ** Choice 2: Don't do anything rash. * Ignatz: ** Choice 1 response: I feel braver just hearing you say that, Professor. ** Choice 2 response: I'll try to keep a clear head, but there won't be any turning back for me. I don't want to have regrets. * Ignatz: We're gonna win this, Professor! Lysithea You'd better be cautious. * Lysithea: So Edelgard, the one who calls herself the Flame Emperor, was connected to those strange beings. The Imperial army might be using even more terrifying methods than we know. You had better be cautious, Professor. Any amount of carelessness might prove to be our undoing. Marianne Can we win? * Marianne: Can we really defeat someone who is willing to turn their back on the world just to uphold their own beliefs? I've spent my whole life running in fear, and now...I... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We can win this together. ** Choice 2: We can't win if you run. (Relationship with Marianne up) * Marianne: ** Choice 1 response: Surely we can win if we rely on each other. Right, Professor? ** Choice 2 response: You're right. It's time to stop running. I'll fight with everything I've got! Hilda The future looks dark. If Hilda has not been recruited * Hilda: You'll battle Edelgard, right? Good luck! Me? Oh, I'm going to run away. I have zero interest in dying here, thank you very much. If Hilda has been recruited * Hilda: At times like this, I just feel so anxious, you know? But you'll watch out for me there. Right, Professor? Leonie What's she trying to achieve? * Leonie: '''What is Edelgard even trying to achieve? She wants to destroy the church so badly that she'll take on anyone who doesn't fall in line? I don't get it. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Her ideals are in conflict with yours. (Relationship with Leonie up) ** Choice 2: It's a hard thing to accept. * Leonie: I just can't believe she'd start a war over it. Not to mention using such nasty tactics to get her way. Could Captain Jeralt's death have also been a part of her plan? Don't you go and die on me, Professor. Captain Jeralt would never forgive you. Rhea How are you? * Rhea: How are you, Professor? Any new changes to report? With the Imperial army drawing near, it is most vexing that we cannot relax and converse as we once did... Thankfully, you have the divine protection of the goddess on your side. Please try to listen carefully for her voice... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I will try. (Relationship with Rhea up) ** Choice 2: I can't hear a thing. * Rhea: ** Choice 2 response: Please do not say such sad things. I am certain you will hear her in time. * Rhea: May the goddess's voice reach you… Seteth We must protect this place. * Seteth: We must protect Garreg Mach. Defiling the Holy Tomb was a sacrilege. I will not allow such a thing to happen again. The archbishop has already given you a new responsibility. I want you to rise to that honor. Flayn Another war... * Flayn: Professor… War is breaking out again, is it not? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Again? ** Choice 2: I want to stop it if I can. * Flayn: ** Choice 1 response: There was a truly terrible war, once upon a time. ** Choice 2 response: An honorable notion. Do you think there is something to be done? Whatever shall we do? * Flayn: I never wanted another war… All we can do is steel ourselves for the fight ahead. Alois To think... * Alois: Well, perhaps it's pointless to get upset about the past. My duty now is to prepare for battle. We're depending on your strength, Professor. Crush our enemies! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'll try ** Choice 2: I'm depending on you. (Relationship with Alois up) * Alois: Captain, I hope you're watching! We will protect Garreg Mach! Catherine We've got to win. * Catherine: Ugh. If I could go back to last month and throttle my carefree self! Now it turns out Edelgard is the Flame Emperor, and the new Adrestian emperor! And she's striking out against the monastery, with the full force of the Imperial army behind her. We gotta beat her at her own game! For our sake as well as Lady Rhea's... Shamir We must prepare. * Shamir: We're falling behind. I don't know that we can keep up with the new emperor. To think that she was able to raise an army of that size right under our noses... However hard we fight, I give us a 50 percent chance of winning. The enemy has too many advantages. We must make careful preparations. Gilbert That it would come to this... * Gilbert: 'There are always small power struggles, still... It has been hundreds of years since all of Fodlan was consumed by war. I didn't actually think it would come to this... I feel as though I'm not in my rightful place. I cannot protect the things I should... Professor. If I survive this war, I wish to return to my homeland... To the land of my king. Hanneman ''The Empire's aim… * '''Hanneman: The Holy Tomb held many Crest Stones. This is the first time I've heard of Crest Stones being hidden away in such a place… But more importantly, I'm interested to know the Empire's aim. Why would their army desire Crest Stones? There is power there, yes. And yet… I must think on this. The Crest Stones lie at the heart of the events surrounding Conand Tower and the chapel as well… And of course, the Crest Stones somehow transformed those traitors and their captives into Demonic Beasts… Could that possibly be their aim?! The Empire's army may well plan to use Crest Stones to create Demonic Beasts! Manuela Wow... * Manuela: The mastermind behind the attacks on the monastery was Edelgard? Wow. Doesn't make much sense though, does it? There would need to be all sorts of territories and groups tangled up in this sort of mess… Eh, I'm gonna stop. I don't really have the head for this political stuff. Mostly I'm worried about my old opera company. I wonder what's happening in the capital right now. I hope they're safe… Cyril I don't get it... * Cyril: It's my job to protect Lady Rhea. I've gotta do it. and I gotta do it as best I can. And if that means I gotta die for her, then I will. Ugh, how could Edelgard treat Lady Rhea like she's the bad guy? She's never been anything but nice to everybody! I just don't get it at all… Gatekeeper Something's amiss! * Gatekeeper: Greetings Professor! Something to report! Unexpected, isn't it? Apparently, this is the first time Garreg Mach has been invaded in its whole 995-year history! It's my job to protect this gate, so even if enemies come in droves, I will never let them through! I hope we both survive… Let's battle with all our might and pray we win this thing! Knight of Seiros in the Entrance Hall I can't believe it. * Knight of Seiros: I cannot believe our negligence allowed the Empire to invade. Edelgard probably gathered her soldiers in Garreg Mach, intending to do this from the start. Soldiers disguised as merchants and pilgrims to avoid suspicion…infiltration the entire area little by little. They couldn't be better prepared. We'll have a tough time winning this one, I'm afraid. Student in the Black Eagles classroom What happened? * Student: Professor! What actually happened last month? I can't keep up at all. Edelgard is the emperor? And she's declared war against the church? So now we're at war?! WHAT is going on? I really don't understand any of this… What should I do? Student at the Training Grounds I wasn't expecting this. * Student: I thought we'd all be really busy with assignments and getting ready for graduation. But now… Now that things have turned out like this, I guess there's nothing to do but fight… Monk outside Reception Hall Those who serve the church... * Monk: Those who serve the church must cast aside all selfish desires and devote themselves fully to their beliefs. But is it right to wield piety as a weapon? I…have never considered such things before. The church… I… I have always done what I thought best to save the people of Fodlan… Monk in the Cathedral How dare they! * Monk: How dare they threaten the goddess! Such a vile act cannot be forgiven! There is no need to worry, I promise you that. Divine punishment will surely fall upon them. In the days of yore, the goddess would grow angry with such insolent fools and roast them in Ailell… Quests Eagle Eye Receiving the Quest * Seteth: We have been scouting the makeup of the Imperial army, but much is still unclear. Any information you could provide would be a great help Quest Completion * Seteth: Interesting… It's true that a lot more people have been coming and going as of late. Hmm, perhaps we could secure new information if we capture someone from the Imperial army. Thank you. That is quite helpful. Event: To War Reception Hall | Afternoon (Alois and Byleth stand before the Black Eagles) * Alois: Listen up, everyone! The Imperial army is upon us. If you can fight, pick up a weapon! Everyone else, hurry up and evacuate! We have the goddess's protection on our side. We have nothing to fear. Victory will be ours! (Catherine joins them) * Catherine: Professor, are you ready? * Byleth: '''Almost. * '''Catherine: Well, hurry up. I don't need to tell you that the situation is dire. We have some support troops from the local nobles, but the army we're facing is immense. No matter how you look at it, we're at a disadvantage. To make matters worse, the enemy is being led by Edelgard. Do not underestimate how extraordinary her abilities are. * Linhardt: Of course we know, but we can't let her get away. Also, please cease your unwarranted glaring. We don't deserve your judgement. * Ferdinand: My father was removed from his role as prime minister and is still under house arrest in the Imperial capital. As his successor...it is my duty to stop her! * Caspar: The way she's going about all of this is wrong. It's up to us to help her realize that! * Bernadetta: I won't be following her, but...l won't run away either! * Dorothea: Edie's going to come at us with all she's got. And that's a lot. That means we need to fight her with all of our might too. * Petra: She is one who has strength, that has certainty. But we have strength also. We will not be losing! * Flayn: I shall fight with all that I have. It is an honor to fight alongside each of you! * Catherine: You students really have guts, don't you? Though, I suppose I can't call you students anymore. You're now part of our order. You have our support and our gratitude. Professor, I'm counting on you. Go ahead and take the lead. * Byleth ** Choice 1: Leave it to me. ** Choice 2: I'll protect the students. * Catherine: '''These kids...they look up to you. I guess that goes without saying. Just look in their eyes and you can see it. If we all make it through this, let's meet again. Good luck out there! The Battle of Garreg Mach '''Victory Conditions: Defeat the enemy commander. Defeat Conditions: Byleth falls in battle (classic mode), all of your units fall in battle (casual mode), Rhea falls in battle, or the defended location is captured. Before Battle * Knight of Seiros: I have a report! The enemy is within the walls. They're about to break the defensive line! * Seteth: Knights, soldiers, students! Defend the front line and the archbishop with your lives until help arrives! Reinforcements are on the way! Hold fast! During Battle (start of player phase two) * Knight of Seiros: Report! The enemy has taken the entrances there the reinforcements were heading! * Seteth: That won't do - the strongholds to the east and west are our rally points for reinforcements. Retake them at once! (When taking back one stronghold entrance) * Seteth: Alright, that's one stronghold recaptured. Now, the other! (When taking back both stronghold entrances) * Seteth: That's both strongholds! It appears we were right on time. Randolph (When unit enters Randolph's target space) * Randolph: A wonderful chance to earn some recognition! I'll be the one to take down the monastery! (Caspar engages) * Caspar: Huh. This guy seems real familiar… * Randolph: Y-you dastard! Aren't you… No… * Caspar: Eh, that doesn't matter right now. Let's go! (Anyone engages) * Randolph: I have no choice but to distinguish myself in this fight! (When defeated) * Randolph: Argh! I'm finished. I'm loathe to say it, but I must retreat... Hubert (Byleth engages) * Hubert: Lady Edelgard held you in such high esteem. * Hubert: In the end, however, it seems like you are nothing more than a slave to your goddess. (Black Eagles member engages) * Hubert: Such a shame. There are people in the Empire you truly care about, too, aren't there? I wonder what will become of them. (Anyone else engages) * Hubert: What you fail to appreciate is that we have, at our backs, a force you cannot hope to defeat. (When defeated) * Hubert: I can afford to fall back. We still have the advantage. Death Knight (Byleth engages) * Death Knight: This battlefield is too chaotic... for us to kill each other upon… (Anyone else engages) * Death Knight: This fight is but a sideshow… to the ravaging of the sacred place that is Garreg Mach… (When defeated) * Death Knight: The time is not right... I will wait for the next opportunity… Ladislava (Anyone engages) * Ladislava: My life was changed forever by Her Majesty... Now, I lay it on the line. For the Empire! (When defeated) * Ladislava: Lady Edelgard, I'm so sorry! I can't keep going! I must retreat! Edelgard (Byleth engages) * Edelgard: I wish you were someone whose heart could be swayed by my words and deeds. If it were so, I would have done anything to make you my ally… (Constance engages) * Edelgard: 'So, House Nuvelle has chosen the path that will lead to its ultimate demise. How pitiable. * '''Constance: '''As you say, I have forfeited my claim on being a noble of the Empire. That is why you must permit me to challenge you in combat, that I may establish a new House Nuvelle. * '''Edelgard: '''As you wish. Let's see if your resolve is a match for my own. ''(Black Eagles member engages) * '''Edelgard: Think very carefully about whether you wish to raise your sword against the Empire... or if you will offer it to us in fealty. And after you've thought it through, if you still wish to fight, I won't stop you. I will simply use the full extent of my power… and crush you. (Anyone else engages) * Edelgard: You will come to regret raising your blade against the emperor of the Adrestian Empire! After Battle * Edelgard: You fought well. But now, your fight is over. Send in our reserve troops, and give my uncle the signal! * Rhea: What… is this?! Movie: Descent Edit (In the distance near a town by the outer walls of the monastery, a large reserve of Empire soldiers are seen charging towards the monastery. On a cliff overlooking the approaching reserve, Byleth looks on. Just as they are about to unsheathe the Sword of the Creator, preparing to fight, Rhea stops them. Byleth watches as she walks ahead. Rhea turns toward Byleth, smiling.) * Rhea: Everyone here, young and old, is in your hands. (A conflicted Byleth moves their hand away from the Sword and reluctantly nods. Rhea turns back towards the approaching reserve. Byleth runs back toward the monastery.) * Rhea: No. I will not allow another Red Canyon tragedy to happen here. (Rhea transforms into the Immaculate One and takes flight towards the reserve. Meanwhile, Claude and Dimitri are seen fighting off straggling Empire soldiers. Claude notices the approaching reserve while Dimitri busily fights on). * Claude: What is going on? (As Claude and Dimitri continue to fight, a group of students, guided by Byleth, are seen running away from the monastery. Meanwhile, the Immaculate One lands and proceeds to attack the reserve, forcing them to retreat back. The town is destroyed in the process. As some Empire soldiers watches the battle unfold, one of the soldiers quickly notice four Demonic Beasts charging towards the fight.) * Empire Soldier: What now? (The four Demonic Beasts pounce on the Immaculate One, knocking her down and pinning her against a monastery wall. Byleth, noticing the fight, rushes to the Immaculate One's aid and attacks one of the Beasts. As the Immaculate One knocks away the Beasts, part of the wall, which overlooks a large abyss, is destroyed with a Beast falling to its death below. The remaining Demonic Beasts are crushed by rubble in the ensuing collapse of the wall. A bewildered Immaculate One glances at Byleth.) * The Immaculate One: Why did you come?! (Byleth, realizing their error, glances back to see Thales and his soldiers watching them. Thales launches a ball of energy that knocks Byleth back towards the now-exposed abyss. The ensuing explosion causes Byleth to fall into the abyss below. The Immaculate One lets out a horrified roar as Byleth falls into the darkness below, screaming.) Closing Narration: Edit In Imperial Year 1181, the New Adrestian Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg, led a strategic assault against the monastery at Garreg Mach. Though her own losses were great, her foes had no choice but to surrender. Archbishop Rhea commanded the Knights of Seiros, leading from the front lines against the Imperial Army. But amidst the chaos of battle, she vanished, and her whereabouts remain unknown. With this single attack, the Adrestian Empire officially launched its offensive against the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. The unification of Fódlan has begun. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts